El secuestro de Naruto
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: Que pasaria si por azares del destino dos alma gemelas se encuentra de la manera más rara del destino no es Yaoi


Hyuga Hinta heredero de la gran dinastía de los legendarios y el prestigio clan de los Hyuga y lobos un as para los negocios y guerra una estratega de ley, un guerrero nato para las batallas, entre otras cosas, el chico acaba de cumplir sus 18 años estaba finalizando un negocio importante en una de los campamento que estaba dentro de la tierra de su clan, tan concentrado estaba su primo Hyuga Neji era un ser dictador que los sacaba de quicio dio un gran gruñido antes de pasar a su tienda donde según su amable primito le dejo un regalo.

Camino y se saco de un tirón las sandalias ninja no estaba de humor, de lejos se notaban que sus ojos su mirada brillaba de sed a sangre, no acabo de caminar en su tienda cuando siente que tras él su regalo le está por encestar en medio de la cabeza con alguna cacerola, le agarro rápidamente del brazo con fuerza obligándole a soltar miro con frialdad al chico que lo hizo, el joven rubio estaba furioso intento apuñarlo con una pequeña cuchilla pero también fallo es más ahora mismo sintió un peso extra y como el condenado lo tumbaba al suelo con fuerza recibió un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo aturdió.

-quien puta te mando a atacarme fue mi primo - le dijo con vos fría el Hyuga al pobre chico que estaba espantando en su situación.

-y-yo….no me mando nadie ttebayo- le grita en plena cara al hombre que lo tiene tirado en el suelo.

Hinta no se puede confiar empezó a revisar con su mano libre sobre la yukata dentro de esta sintiendo de paso como el rubio se estremece de miedo mirándolo suplicante mientras grita que pare y no lo toque- no traes armas- finalizo con ello mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a levantarse al hombre.

-n-no por qué crees que te ataco con eso Dettabayo- refunfuña algo sorprendido y molesto de cómo ese chico le reviso

-Hmp ya veo- le mira fijo desde la simple yukata que oculta la desnudes del hombre hasta su cuerpo que da por entendido que es ninja bien ejercitado sube a sus ojos rasgado de color celeste que le dan ganas de perderse en ello- eres ninja de Konoha no- analiza la situación.

-si me secuestraron entre mucho no podía defenderme- admitió con pena el rubio al ver como ese chico lo miraba le hacía sentir extraño

-así que el condenado de mi primo te secuestro- dice entre diente el joven líder- Hmp- se cruza de brazos, veraz chico me encantaría ayudarte pero hay que negociar con él unos días si te animas…te quedas conmigo si no pues que folle coja otro – le solto la bomba sin delicadeza.

-¡que me coja otro!- le mira indignado- yo soy bien hombre me gusta las mujeres – le grita con fuerza antes de mirar otro lado.

-lo que sea debes permanecer dentro de la carpa- le informa de manera brusca se va a comer

El rubio sin remedio le sigue enfadado toca su cuello donde tiene ese collar que no le permite usar su energía ni la de su amigo que esta sellado en el, ni mucho menos moverse ni atacar por otro lado está atado con una cadena en el tobillo como un esclavo esos pensamientos le hicieron tener un tic nervioso en la ceja así paso un rato que los dos comían sin hablar cosa que a Uzumaki Naruto le ponía nervioso por la actitud seria y distante del otro.

-ne ne no piensa hablar ttebayo- enfadado el rubio- que carajo hago acá no es que me desagrade tu presencia- sarcástico- pero no me gusta el silencio…-admitió

-mira niño no me gusta hablar- frío lo mira con el byuakugan activo- ten la decencia de cerrar tu puta boca que estoy viendo cómo te saco de acá- vuelve a comer estando en silencio

-"no hombre si mi secuestrador es tan amable que me dan ganas de bailar quiero ir a mi casa estar con mi mami y mi papi…"- piensa el rubio llorando internamente mientras sigue mirando a su supuesto amo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto luego de un rato pensando el Hyuga en silencio.

-N-Namikase Naruto- respondió asombrado de que por fin hable el otro que hasta ahora no hizo otra cosa que guardar silencio.

-Namikase…el hijo de Minato-sama…-piensa el peli negro frunciendo el seño su primo ahora si estaría en problema y el estaba vez no le salvaría el culo al idiota.

-si veraz este quiero volver a mi casa si le dices a mis padres juro que yo…ellos- nervioso el rubio al tener la mirada fija de su amo en el.

-mira niño te sacare de acá- frio el Hyuga- no diremos nada y todo saldrá bien prepárate para dormir- se levanta y camina al baño

Mientras lejos muy lejos en Konoha se encontraba una peli roja zarandeando a un pobre peli gris con fuerza todos se alejaron con cautela salvo el hokage que quería salvar a su pobre alumno de la furia de su esposa.

-Kushina-chan cálmate- pedía el pobre Minato al ver que su alumno ya estaba más que muerto con el alma saliendo de la boca.

-NO ME CALMO NADA DETTABANE- chilla la mujer sacudiendo a Kakashi con fuerza- como te atreves a perder a mi bebe - vuelve a gritarle al pobre hombre

-Kushina mataras a Kakashi-kun- dice la peli negra al lado de su marido Fugaku mirando al pobre que está en manos de esa mujer

-QUE ME IMPORTA SI MUERE- grita fuera de si antes de soltarle y bajar la mirada su cabello cubre su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras bajan una a una por sus mejillas- es mi bebe… Mikoto…mi niño…-llora.

-sabemos que es tu hijo Kushina pero es mejor tener fuerza para buscarlo- habla indiferente el líder del clan Uchiha

-padre…-dice Sasuke mirándolo serio- quiero participar en su búsqueda…- comenta

-yo….tambien voy- se seca las lagrimas Kushina mira a Minato como diciendo ni me basa a detener dettabane

Mientras se arreglaban quien iba a ir en la búsqueda de Naruto y preparaban para salir dentro de dos días Naruto estaba en su propio dilema el chico su amo se despertó muy temprano luego de dormir y se fue dejándolo solo con terror que esos hombre entre y lo violen salió solo a la entrada de la carpa cuando una mano le sujeto de su muñeca le obligo a entrar tropezándose y cayendo con el enzima.

Hinta se había dado cuenta que su esclavo pretendía salir de la carpa lo empujo a dentro cayendo con el debajo de su cuerpo los dos rozaron sin querer sus labios, su olfato identifico el aliento a comida y frutas que desprendía el rubio bajo su cuerpo, no supo porque demonios volvió a rozar sus labios con lo de el solo que le encanto.

-Hinta pesas…- abrió los ojos de forma exagerada al sentir como ese chico empezó a lamerle la boca de paso provocándolo, no supo porque no le aparto ni mucho menos porque dejo que el continúe con ello.

Entre más sentía que él le lamia sus labios más encantado estaba que el continúe con lo que está haciendo el mismo rubio sacaba su lengua intentaba atrapar con suavidad y destreza la lengua del peli negro. Por fin unieron su boca dándose un beso donde los diente la lengua eran participe de manera brusca y apasionada. No querían separarse ambos se seguían besando con más desesperación Naruto aun seguía con las manos quieta no podía evitar corresponderle y que una parte de su anatomía reaccione estaba tan excitado por el beso que no se dio cuenta cuando el peli negro rompió el beso de manera brusca y se separo de el mirándolo anonadado de lo que acaba de hacer es más se levanto y fue al baño, por su lado Hinta no supo porque le beso y siguió el juego no cavia en su sorpresa jamás beso a nadie no entendía que paso por su cabeza a la hora de besar a ese chico.

Naruto se levanto espero que salga su amo para poder hablar con el es más el nunca beso a un chico solo algunas chicas dentro de ella Ino que no es que fuera la que le gusta pero quería probar lo que era tener sexo así que no pensó en nada cuando beso ahora al chico que estaba en el baño no sabía sin sentirse culpable o no.

-Hinta…-quiso llamarlo con mas gana y fuerza pero que podría decirle es mas no sabia que diría el otro chico.

Como si fuera arte de magia o algún hechizo apareció Hinta serio e indiferente como si no hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos- Naruto mañana tratare de terminar esos papeles y te regreso con tus padres- su voz al terminar hizo estrago en el corazón del rubio que no entendía nada de porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así empezó a querer decir algo pero que podía decir.

-bien…-fue lo único sensato que se le ocurrió decir es mas lo único que podía por el momento decir se acostó en la cama donde Hinta dejo unos cuaderno para el.

Hinta se fue necesitaba caminar pensar con la cabeza fría que es lo que hizo y porque lo hizo no quería pensar que es por deseo o por ganas de follar el no podía perder el tiempo en ello no estaba permitido en sus pensamiento tener a Naruto en ellos no sabía que le pasaba por que él no era así. Espero paciente la noche necesitaba algo que la distraiga algo como la sangre de sus víctimas cuando ya era hora fue lo más placentero que hizo sentía la sangre el olor que le daba ganas de seguir matando cuando cesó en ello miro sus manos, su cuerpo desnudo toco sus senos con suavidad luego su intimidad… él era ella y nadie sabría nunca que ella era Hyuga Hinata…

Al poco rato decidió vestirse y esperar que amaneciera para ver cómo podía solucionar sus problemas y conflictos con su primo lástima que ese hombre no le ponía las cosas fáciles. No muy lejos Kushina corría a gran velocidad junto con Itachi el heredero a liderazgo del clan Uchiha y su hermano menor todos corrían ella no quería esperar para llegar donde está su hijo estaba asustada que le ocurra algo y ella no pueda defenderlo.

-Kushina-sama creo que es mejor que descansemos para poder llegar donde esta Naruto- dice serio el primogénito Uchiha.

-NO quiero llegar donde esta mi bebe- dice fría la mujer mientras sigue corriendo con mayor velocidad para dar donde está su retoño.

-creo que mi hermano tiene razón Kushina-san – serio Sasuke aunque quiere con todo su corazón ayudar a su amigo no puede darse el lujo que les pase algo a los tres sin tener chakra para poder pelear con fuerza y defenderse de posibles enemigos.

- lo se tiene razón pero quiero llegar donde esta mi hijo Sasuke- susurra Kushina deteniéndose de golpe- quiero estar con él cuidarlo- a los 3 se le notan cansados mientras la mujer toca con una mano donde está su corazón desea tanto que su hijo este con ella y Minato

-bueno podemos intentar mañana estoy seguro que encontraremos a Naruto Kushina-sama- le anima Itachi después de todo esa peli roja es su madrina intentara por lo menos darle animo ya que no sabe a qué situaciones se deben enfrentar o que paso con el hijo de la mujer.

La mujer asiente mientras se sienta con suavidad en el suelo la verdad no le importa dormir en el suelo o en cualquier lado con tal de que muy pronto esos niños se ponga las pilas y vuelvan a correr para saber de Naruto mejor para ella, se acomoda y se estira un poco antes de pasar sus manos por su cabello y suspirar hace unas semanas su hijo dijo que le encantaba su cabello no sabía si morirse de la ternura o que…

-Naruto….-mira el cielo preocupada.


End file.
